


热月之后

by alltheliferuiners



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheliferuiners/pseuds/alltheliferuiners
Summary: Tanith Lee关于大革命的小说里对于罗伯斯庇尔和圣鞠斯特的关系有如下叙述：There's nothing sexual between them. Danton would tell you, Robespierre he never-- But emotionally, idealistically, a sort of wedding. And in these realms where, even sexless, gender roles are adopted, Maximilien has become the “woman.”所以，本文大概是将他们两个人这样灵魂性的“wedding”放在了这个晚上。





	热月之后

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作一篇，存文。被lof屏蔽了很不爽。  
> （以下是当时的序）  
> 一直想正正经经的给法国大革命写点什么。  
> 以前所做的不过也都是打打擦边球，现在终于定下心来，也就很快的完成。接触这段历史已经四五年，关于其中的立场和血腥，大概每个人都各有判数。我很努力地希望保证清醒，也不想在文里展现太多的价值判断，但显然不能避免预设立场的暗示，对此只能表示抱歉。请相信我对他们每个人都是心怀敬意的。  
> 在热月政变之后的那个晚上，雅各宾派的成员被囚禁起来。事实上，罗伯斯庇尔和圣鞠斯特之间几乎没有发生任何对话。前者因为下颌受伤而无法讲话，后者被束缚着双手始终冷面不语。但不知为何，我总觉得他们在这个晚上，应该是有许多话可以说的。无论是那一枪击垮了罗伯斯庇尔的意志，还是即将到来的死亡带给人意外的脆弱，也许都是最适合他们表露真心的时候，所以就在此意淫了他们之间的交谈，可以当作是意念交流吧。  
> 至于最后别在衣襟上的花枝，是在一个名为《罗伯斯庇尔之死》的剧本里看到的，对于这个剧本的感情线和立场我个人持保留态度，但是却借鉴了最后的石竹花，其花语为“纯洁的爱、才能、大胆、女性美”。  
> 最后……请原谅他们的舞台腔。

[大幕拉开，台上一片黑暗，只能听到一声破门而入的巨响，继而是嘈杂混乱的人声，宪兵队终于在市民起义军散去之后，冲进了雅各宾俱乐部，一片不可知的混乱里，突然响起了三声枪响，还有坠楼的声音。人声，枪声，痛苦的嚎叫与喘息交织在一起，渐渐地才平静下去。灯光渐渐亮起，两个人隔着一段距离，沉默肩并肩的走到舞台前。  
[左边略微年长的男人是马克西米连•罗伯斯庇尔。刚才在宪兵队闯入的时候，他朝自己的下颌开了一枪，自杀未遂。现在的他坐在椅子上，头上包着纱布，深色的血还在不断地往外渗出，他看起来痛极了，微盍着眼颤抖，扑了粉的脸更加惨白。他穿着浅色的大衣，腰间束着红白蓝三色的腰带，和他在最高主宰日上的装束几乎相同，而现在，这个共和神像，终于也倒塌在了国民公会之前。关于罗伯斯庇尔，有太多评价，也有太多流言，但无论怎样，他都是那个最著名的“不可腐蚀者”。他克制、自持，胆大而不妄为，一度极好的平衡了国民公会中的矛盾和分歧。他不喜欢流血，但不惮于杀人，面对他身边的那些狂热的伙伴，他也总是首先给予平静和安抚。他吃的很少，喝极苦的咖啡以便于熬夜工作，但是出门之前，总会找到理发师，为自己戴上最熨帖的假发，扑上一层粉遮盖若有似无的倦容。他时常绷紧的嘴角透露不出太多情绪，而只有在演讲时，才会在他的眼光里看出灼烧的火焰。他看起来很坚强，其实异常脆弱，一旦生病，便在床上整日的发烧与咳嗽。以前这种情况很少，在丹东党败落之后，则时常出现。在丹东的死亡之后，罗伯斯庇尔仿佛得了一场带着怀疑的热病，他开始感到自己是个孤家寡人，再也没有人信任他，留下的只有畏惧——因为他杀死了卡米尔•德穆兰。他听得见人们的窃窃私语，感受得到他杀死德穆兰带给国民公会的震动，比革命巨人丹东踏上断头台还要可怕。那个时候，人人都知道，德穆兰是他最亲挚的兄弟，他们一起学习，一起长大，一起从政，他是德穆兰的伴郎，是德穆兰儿子的教父，他阴沉的脸会在看见自己的教子时露出陌生的纯真，也会整夜坐在德穆兰的桌子旁看他写稿，付出多于工作几倍的耐心。他会在人人都在批判德穆兰的极端和善变时站出来维护他，而毫不在意那些维护的话听起来多么刺耳和牵强。甚至连德穆兰自己都觉得，他永远不可能横死，因为他的背后站着他的保护神罗伯斯庇尔。但究竟是为什么他还是允许委员会处死他最好的朋友，他自己在事后也想不清楚。是由于德穆兰一次又一次的将自己赶出家门，或是在卢森堡宫听见他和丹东的放肆大笑，他也许是心灰意冷，才最终痛下杀手，但之后的莫名不安，仍让他心存焦灼。丹东党行刑的那天他发了高烧躺在床上，并没有听见丹东在他楼下“下一个就是你！”的怒吼，他的脑海中略过往昔的许多碎片，伴随着热痛和汗水。在这之后，他唯一的仅存的朋友安东尼•圣鞠斯特会抽出一切空闲来看望他，来的时候，手里同往常一样，捧着一大束散发着湿润芳香的玫瑰——这是他唯一喜爱的浮华，有且仅有这一束鲜艳的花朵，除此之外，再无其他。（Robespierre always liked flowers. Saint-Just used to bring him roses by the armful, like a young bride.——Tanith Lee）也只有这些花束还能让他想到过去的岁月，想到少年时候德穆兰摘了花，然后结结巴巴的嘲笑他的模样。当一个人开始频繁的回溯过去，或许也证明他的生命即将走到尽头。花朵再美也有凋零的日子，无论怎样克制的闻嗅，香气也总有一天会干枯败折。  
[右边的年轻人就是安东奥尼•圣鞠斯特。他褐色微卷的长发垂肩，有些许凌乱，但仍旧无法阻挡那早已为人所熟知的俊美。他几乎是优雅的摇了摇头，左耳的耳坠便在灯光下折射出耀目的光。这个只有二十六岁的男人，已经历过太多生死，直到这一刻，他也并不惊慌。从他平静深湛的眼光里，很难想象他起草又签署了多少死刑的判令，他写下那些名字的时候，往往既深思熟虑，又满含狂热。每杀死一个人，就是在向他理想中的世界靠近一步，而为了那个理想的共和，他什么都可以抛弃。在他只有二十岁出头的时候，他自感才华横溢，不能荒废在偏僻的小镇里，便开始写下亦真亦假的书信，立誓要成为政坛上的一个人物。起先是最善良的“孩子”德穆兰与他通信。这个促成七月十二日的革命者的善变和迷人，他当时有所耳闻，却并未真的感受。直到他开始与德穆兰的好友罗伯斯庇尔通信，并最终来到这一切风起云涌的中心——巴黎时，才真的感受到。圣鞠斯特不是一个徇私枉法的人，他在国民公会和军中的公正勇敢有口皆碑，为了共和国他鞠躬尽瘁，为了保卫边疆他亲赴沙场。他没有女人，没有恶习，不喜欢宴席，也不贪图享受。可他总是有弱点的，这个弱点或许就是那个诡谲的德穆兰。他厌恶他，没有原因，从1791年开始，这种厌恶便渐次堆积，直到1794年，达到了极点。罗伯斯庇尔本是他心中最坚定的伙伴，却也独独为之反复退让，这让圣鞠斯特耿耿于怀。丹东党终于覆灭之后，他仿佛从这最终来临的死亡中间汲取了能量。他不该是这种嗜血的人，却不得不说自己从中感到了快意。这快意有些邪恶，但也仅仅是有一些。像是深埋在他心底的一个郁结，终于血淋淋的消解。他曾经想过，如果真的可以有一个共和国，那么那共和国里必定是他与罗伯斯庇尔站在一起，而那些软弱的人，终将成为砖塔下的亡灵。他也想过或许有天他们会失败，但是他仍将与罗伯斯庇尔站在一起，成为理想国光荣的祭品。这个时刻很快就到来了。在议员的吼声里，在战友自杀的枪响里，在罗伯斯庇尔疼痛的低喘还有之后长久滴漏的沉默里，那些曾被他书写在纸上的名字，像是一个个幽灵，在此刻集体复活，缠绕住他鲜活而即将凋零的生命，可他并不畏惧。他的年轻，他的美貌，他的坚定，他的果敢，他的忠诚，和他备受争议的残忍，早已在那个时代，就成为一首史诗——人们叫他“死亡天使”，那天使或许是有光芒的，“他好像既不知疲惫，也不会受伤。”（Les Miserables on Enjolras）  
[罗伯斯庇尔坐着，圣鞠斯特在离他有点远的地方站着，带着有些冷漠的平静望着他。目光的平淡，却无法阻挡他的眉随着罗伯斯庇尔疼痛的反应微微蹙起。罗伯斯庇尔挣扎的伸出手，想要说话，却几次都没能说出口，最终只能垂着头坐好，圣鞠斯特冷笑一声，眼光离开他，望着前方。  
圣鞠斯特 你把他们想象得太公平了。

罗伯斯庇尔 （疲惫的）我认为我至少还有为自己辩护的权利。  
圣鞠斯特 你当然该有。但该有和能有，是两件事情。  
罗伯斯庇尔 刚才那份文件呢？  
圣鞠斯特 人民起义军的吗？没有用了，罗伯斯庇尔，他们已经散了。（走到窗口向下看，窗外的路灯光打在他的脸上，形成了漂亮的光影，但是圣鞠斯特的面容是阴沉的）刚才你有三个小时可以拯救我们的共和国，但是你没有。  
罗伯斯庇尔 正像我之前说的，我不知以谁的名义。  
圣鞠斯特 （转回身来）以自由的名义，以共和国的名义，以你，罗伯斯庇尔的名义。  
罗伯斯庇尔 我的名义？我是什么？  
圣鞠斯特 共和国的拯救者。  
罗伯斯庇尔 现在是共和国的敌人。我们都是。  
圣鞠斯特 那是那些叛国者的鬼话，你本可以扭转这一切的，罗伯斯庇尔，人民是同我们站在一起的！  
罗伯斯庇尔 （疲惫的）现在还站在一起吗？  
圣鞠斯特 我想这是显而易见的。7月14日如果没有站起来，7月15日再想站起来就会被打倒。  
罗伯斯庇尔 （僵硬的表情）安东奥尼，你在埋怨我。不知道从什么时候你就喜欢埋怨我了。  
圣鞠斯特 我很高兴你感觉到了这一点，罗伯斯庇尔。但是现在都已经没有意义了，机会错过了，就再也回不来！  
罗伯斯庇尔 这并不是机会的问题，安东奥尼，我总觉得我们应该遵循这样一个基本的准则，这也是1789年告诉我们的。（指着墙上的《人权宣言》）没有什么应当违背人民的意志——（提高声调）难道，你要我们亲手把这打破，然后继续告诉人民，这就是共和国的准则吗？整个世界都在看着我们，看着法兰西——  
圣鞠斯特 （更高的声调，激动的）可是人民被蛊惑了！就像他们差点被丹东蛊惑一样！国民公会里都是敌人和骗子，都是贪生怕死的小人，举着克伦威尔的剑，做着蝇营狗苟的事。他们从来没有真的为国家考虑过，他们只是怕死，因为他们知道自己可疑！我们问心无愧，却要上断头台，因为人民已经被他们被欺骗了，被他们利用了，人民早已经不明白革命需要的是什么，而把我们当做革命的敌人。我们迫切的需要把革命引到它应有的轨道！  
罗伯斯庇尔 你这么激动做什么呢？早已经完了，圣鞠斯特。共和国已经落到了强盗手里，我们所能做的，就是等死。  
圣鞠斯特 但我们至少应该努力干一回。我一直相信，曾经我们是有转机的。  
[圣鞠斯特努力的平复着自己的情绪，许久都没有再说话。  
罗伯斯庇尔 （看着他，突然笑起来）……你让我想起了很多天前的晚上。  
圣鞠斯特 （怔住）  
罗伯斯庇尔 （看着他笑，因为受伤，不能笑得太舒展）那天晚上你的表情几乎和刚才一样，你对我说：“敢干，就是革命的全部秘密！”（对圣鞠斯特伸出手）  
圣鞠斯特 （也看着罗伯斯庇尔，眼光一时有些困惑。最终他回想起自己曾经说过的这句话，嘲讽的笑起来，走过去和罗伯斯庇尔握手）……然后你说：“5月31日的太阳永远照耀着我们。”  
[他们两个人同时笑出来，罗伯斯庇尔笑得沙哑，圣鞠斯特则笑得优雅而克制，但是随后他们都不再笑了，圣鞠斯特抽回了自己的手，快走几步离罗伯斯庇尔远了一些。罗伯斯庇尔看着他的背影，慢慢地收回目光，神色复杂。  
罗伯斯庇尔 当年我去卢森堡宫找卡米尔——  
圣鞠斯特 （冷笑着打断）又是他——  
罗伯斯庇尔 他就是和丹东这样一起笑的！  
圣鞠斯特 我们也将和丹东一样死在断头台上，但是我们的血要干净得多！  
罗伯斯庇尔 ……那卡米尔的血……  
圣鞠斯特 罗伯斯庇尔，如果你可以不再在我面前提起这个名字——  
罗伯斯庇尔 过了这么久，你还是这么讨厌卡米尔？  
圣鞠斯特 我厌恶一切腐败者。  
罗伯斯庇尔 他毕竟已经死了。  
圣鞠斯特 那么他就是一个我厌恶的死掉的腐败者。在我看来没有什么区别。  
罗伯斯庇尔 我们也将死去，放纵那些阴谋者，毁掉我们的国家，这是对祖国的残忍和对人民的玷污。以前上学的时候，我总和卡米尔想很多，关于一个美好的国家该是怎样的……他总是笑话我，文辞不漂亮，语句不通顺……  
圣鞠斯特 罗伯斯庇尔公民！你今晚有些太过感情化了。  
罗伯斯庇尔 （叹息）我都要死了，圣鞠斯特，我都要死了。说实话，我还是有些紧张的。  
圣鞠斯特 （温和的）你受伤了，你在疼，这很正常。  
罗伯斯庇尔 我觉得自己还有很多事情没有完成，圣鞠斯特。我们明明还有很多计划，但是共和国还没建成，我们就要死了。那些上断头台的人没有几个不是我们签署的判令，现在，谁将签署我们的判令？  
圣鞠斯特 不管是谁，他都是共和国的罪人。  
罗伯斯庇尔 可他们说，我们才是共和国的罪人。  
圣鞠斯特 我们是清白的，时间会证明我们对共和国的忠贞。  
罗伯斯庇尔 你果然一点都不怕死。  
圣鞠斯特 比起死亡，我更害怕失败和退缩。死亡固然可怕，失败更加可憎。我不是小卡米尔，会在卢森堡宫哭哭啼啼好几天——（突然发现罗伯斯庇尔的脸色不太好看，意识到自己提到了德穆兰，只好沉默，不再说话。）

[罗伯斯庇尔好像正在被新的疼痛袭击，他疼得从牙缝里倒吸冷气，外套在这个闷热的夏夜束缚住了他，他只能很不愉快的调整着坐姿。圣鞠斯特走过去接下他的外套，然后很小心的把他的项饰解开，让他的呼吸舒畅一些。罗伯斯庇尔痛苦而克制的喘息，胸口剧烈的起伏，圣鞠斯特单膝跪在了他的面前，攥紧了他的手，担忧的望着他，用手巾轻轻的擦拭他流的血和汗，罗伯斯庇尔摇摇头，把他的手巾推开。  
罗伯斯庇尔 我有点困了。  
[圣鞠斯特点点头，站起来走到他的身后，把手放在他的肩膀上，轻轻地握着他的肩膀。罗伯斯庇尔闭上眼睛，灯光渐暗，圣鞠斯特慢慢地退到后面，这时一束灯光照在台侧，照着一个黑发的年轻男人，他看起来非常干净，穿着挺括的墨绿色衣服，鲜亮得甚至有些假。他从台侧慢慢地以优雅的步伐走到台前，带着孩子一般迷人的笑意。  
[这个男人就是卡米尔•德穆兰。的确，他已经死了好几个月了，但是他此刻又重新出现，头安稳的在他的脖子上，他和活着的时候一样，英俊，漂亮，只是眼角眉梢曾经的那种顽劣，已经被一种愁怨似的忧伤取代，但是他仍旧笑着，在惨白的灯光下有一点点阴森。我们无法推知，在死亡之后，德穆兰是否改掉了他活着时候的那种脾气，但是他活着的时候，的确是让大多数人又爱又恨。当他坚定地时候，他比任何人都坚定，甚至胜过圣鞠斯特；但是他又太容易在很短的时间内抛弃原来的立场，改为信仰另一种观点，并且信仰的时候同样坚定。他虽然已经三十多岁，但一贯是孩子的脾性，轻佻，恶毒，情绪化。但是他又是那么讨人喜欢，他非常才华横溢，愿意为祖国付出精力，口吃可是热爱演讲，举手投足尽是风雅，认真的模样很具有一种魅力，以至于太多的长者都愿意包容和保护他——先是米拉波，此后是布里索。很不幸，他用自己的笔写死了前两个，但依旧有人前赴后继，比如丹东。而一直都在的，是罗伯斯庇尔。大概是恃宠而骄，他频繁的出入声色场所，并且男男女女来者不拒。他的迷人和放纵最终把他推向了死亡。罗伯斯庇尔赶在自己被他的笔割断脖子之前，先把他和丹东送上了断头台。或许很少有死刑犯在临死之前比德穆兰更加畏惧，他不断地哭泣，神经质的自言自语，给妻子写极长而混乱的信，行刑的早上不得不被狱卒绑在椅子上才能安静的接受断发。死前他拼命挣扎，埋在丹东肩上不愿意离开，最后几乎是被生拉硬拽上的断头台。但是很奇怪，他同时坚定地没有接受罗伯斯庇尔的招降。这种难以解开的矛盾或许就是德穆兰的一部分。但是现在的他看起来是柔和多了，像是对一切释怀了，又像是早已经无奈。可是他的怨恨是埋在心底的，仿佛一触即发。

  
德穆兰 （轻声的）马克沁。  
罗伯斯庇尔 （惊醒，转向德穆兰，一时不敢相信似的看着）……卡，卡米尔……  
德穆兰 （看了他一眼，笑）马克沁，晚上好。（然后把眼光冷冷的移开）你终于也到了这一天呢。  
罗伯斯庇尔 卡米尔，你——  
德穆兰 很奇怪，（刻薄的）见到你我忽然就没有那么想一枪打死你了，反正你也要死了。  
罗伯斯庇尔 （叹气）你是恨我的，这毫无疑问。我也并不在意。  
德穆兰 你除了你的共和国还在意什么呢？（更加讽刺的笑，脸上显现出有些刻毒的表情）什么感情你都不会在意的，你是一个冷血的怪物。  
罗伯斯庇尔 ……随便你怎样说吧，卡米尔。对共和国我是没有什么亏欠的，对于你，我是亏欠了很多，但那是因为你的选择，我想过救你的，你没有接受。  
德穆兰 （好像被戳到了痛处，一下子激动起来）那，那是因为你是一个嗜血的暴君！  
罗伯斯庇尔 暴君……暴君……！（苦笑）如果你一定要这样说的话，卡米尔。  
德穆兰 （更加神经质的暴躁）难道你不是吗？！  
罗伯斯庇尔 人人都这样说——但这根本就不成立！（他的情绪也有几分激动，想站却没能站得起来）卡米尔，你知道，我是珍惜我们的友谊的，为了你，我一再的退让，你在我心里一直都只是个被宠坏了的孩子，你本可以重新和我们走在一起——（他热切的看着德穆兰，声音颤抖）而你选择了那个腐败者，却反而指责我是暴君！  
德穆兰 （愤怒的逼近罗伯斯庇尔，因为站着而显得比他高许多）在我死了以后你倒是说了这样的话了，杀我的时候呢？杀露西尔的时候呢？我是你的兄弟，是你唯一的朋友，马克西米连！你还记得当年上学的时候，我们坐在一起，我经常在洒着阳光的课桌边上给你讲笑话吗？还有露西尔……你还记得我们的婚礼上，你站在我的身边，摔了一跤，指甲划破了露西尔的吊带袜吗？她可是时常提起来呢，但是一点都没有嘲笑你的意思，她多善良呀……露西尔还是贺瑞斯的母亲，你居然杀了她，你居然害得你教子父母双亡——他才两岁啊，他才两岁！他还那么小……（说到儿子，他又想哭了，但是他极力的掩饰）你还记得你抱着他，逗他笑得样子吗？你还记得夜里……（他的神情混乱起来，又有点口吃）我，我在写稿子，你就坐在不远处的扶手椅里看着我写完的稿子，露西尔给你倒咖啡，桌子上的花瓶里摆着你喜欢的花，这些你都记得吗？（看着罗伯斯庇尔痛苦惊怔的神情，他含着眼泪笑起来，眼睛一弯，泪水就流下来，他像个孩子似的把泪水用手背擦干，带着鼻音轻声继续说）你要是还记得这一切，还记得我们的友谊，马克沁，你就不该做出这样残忍的事，你就不该害死我的露西尔！  
[罗伯斯庇尔看着德穆兰，眼神惊茫而痛楚的凝视他，嘴里隐隐约约的在喃喃。德穆兰又开始哭了，罗伯斯庇尔言语混乱而低沉的试图安慰他，但是德穆兰始终离他有一段距离，他努力地伸出手去却抓不到，最终只能痛苦的垂下手。但他迅速坐回端正，又恢复了冷冷的脸孔，绷紧了唇角。  
罗伯斯庇尔 ……卡米尔，一个人首先要对得起法兰西，才能谈及其他事情。  
德穆兰 （看看他冷冰冰的面孔，突然又冷笑）是的，又是这样的脸孔，和圣鞠斯特一样的惹人厌烦，看看你们圣体一样庄重的放在两肩之上的头。  
罗伯斯庇尔 ……现在我们终于要像圣德尼一样拿着自己的头了。  
德穆兰 所以别担心，明天你就真的对得起法兰西了。  
罗伯斯庇尔 你真的很想看我死啊。  
德穆兰 下一个就是你，（他咬紧了牙关）我的兄弟，杀我的人不会活得比我更长。  
罗伯斯庇尔 能告诉我那是什么感觉吗？  
德穆兰 （回头看他）什么是什么感觉？  
罗伯斯庇尔 死。  
德穆兰 （痛苦的皱眉，然后孩子一般顽劣的笑）我倒是希望对你能痛苦一些，不过实话说，也就是一下，很凉，就像清晨穿过挂满露珠的树林，却没有立起外套的领子，枝条上冰冷的露水顺着你的脖颈流下去……你会打个寒噤，然后就死了。不过我好像还能看到……顺着装脑袋的筐，看见整个世界在摇晃似的……就是这些吧。  
罗伯斯庇尔 （攥紧了拳头又放开）谢谢你的耐心，卡米尔。  
德穆兰 不存在这种东西。（略微骄横的抬头）也许到时我们还能再见吧，但愿你会对我们仁慈一些。（停顿了一下）还有，我至今没有觉得自己有错，马克沁。我上了断头台，只是因为我的眼睛曾经为几个不幸的人湿润过。

[罗伯斯庇尔急切的想要说什么，德穆兰却离开了。罗伯斯庇尔望着他离开的方向，挣扎着想要起身，却痛苦无力的跌倒在地，这时圣鞠斯特从台后跑过来，搀扶他回到座位。

圣鞠斯特 你怎么了，马克西米连？  
罗伯斯庇尔 （大梦方醒一般四下环望，好像没有反应过来，一下抓住圣鞠斯特的胳膊）……卡米尔，卡米尔……  
圣鞠斯特 （微怔，旋即冷冷的）我是圣鞠斯特。  
罗伯斯庇尔 （蹙着眉头盯着圣鞠斯特，深深呼吸了很多次，才突然醒悟，慢慢地放了手，艰难的靠在椅子背上，闭上眼睛，再次绷紧唇角，冷冷的克制的）对不起，圣鞠斯特……这只是因为一个噩梦。

[他又下意识的想去咬指甲，但是受伤的下颌让这个动作痛苦无比，圣鞠斯特温和有力的握住他的手，微微摇头。他的目光难以形容，但是他没有追问下去，只是很平静的后退两步，重新跪在罗伯斯庇尔面前，把手搭在他的膝头。

圣鞠斯特 天已经快亮了，我刚才听见，他们给你准备了一个单人牢房，和我们分开。……那个牢房关过玛丽•安托万内特。  
罗伯斯庇尔 （自嘲似的笑出声）  
圣鞠斯特 他们在试图侮辱你。  
罗伯斯庇尔 他们是在侮辱革命。  
圣鞠斯特 人民很快就会忘却革命的名字，又怎么会在意是不是侮辱了它。  
罗伯斯庇尔 革命属于人民，但是人民却将忘记它的名字，人民也将忘记自己，忘记《人权宣言》，忘记自由和平等，还以为自己获得了救赎。（他抬起头望天，却好像突然才想起来什么）奥古斯丁呢？勒巴呢？他们都在哪儿呢？  
圣鞠斯特 （站起来，往窗口走了几步）奥古斯丁从这个窗口跌到了楼下，但是他们把他抓了回来，他的腿骨断了，但还活着。勒巴死了，一枪打中了自己的头。在你受伤的时候他们试图救活他，可是已经晚了。  
罗伯斯庇尔 （摸了摸脸颊边上的纱布）我这一枪也应该打得更准一些才好。  
圣鞠斯特 （重新走回原地，看着前方，面目冷峻）没有这个必要。比起革命就这样葬送了，一个人是怎样死的，没有任何意义。相反……（看向罗伯斯庇尔）和谁一起死，为了谁死，才是重要的事。

  
[罗伯斯庇尔好像被这句话震撼了。

  
罗伯斯庇尔 （缓缓的转过头看着他）圣鞠斯特，你是我唯一的、最后的朋友……  
圣鞠斯特 你永远的朋友，罗伯斯庇尔。（他转向他，向前走了几步）或许我们不能一起开始，那么就让我们一起走进坟墓吧。我不属于任何派别，哪个阵营我都不参与，我只忠于革命，忠于——

  
[他的话还没说完，清晨的钟声就响起了，微亮的晨光洒在他们身上。圣鞠斯特看着他，没有继续说下去，他默默地走到台后，再走进光柱下的时候，衣襟上已然别了一朵石竹花，手里也拿着同样的一枝。他走过去，再次直直的跪下，把手里的花别在了罗伯斯庇尔胸口。罗伯斯庇尔伸手，指尖滑过圣鞠斯特褐色的长发和闪亮的耳坠，最后还是垂下去。

  
罗伯斯庇尔 你知不知道——  
圣鞠斯特 我只知道，我愿意为你而死。（他低下头，轻轻亲吻了罗伯斯庇尔的指尖）  
（"All I know is that I'd die for you." ——The Snow Palace）

  
[这时响起陌生的脚步声，他迅速站起来，回到最开始离罗伯斯庇尔较远的位置上，面无表情的站着。罗伯斯庇尔垂着头似乎在沉思，也没有说话。宪兵走到舞台上，一个人用铁链子从背后绑住了圣鞠斯特的手腕，他没有吭声，也没有挣扎。另一个人走到罗伯斯庇尔的面前，“恭敬”地弯下腰。

  
宪兵 （无比讽刺的）您好，陛下。

  
[罗伯斯庇尔还是沉默，圣鞠斯特亦然。他只是艰难的转头，把模糊的目光落在圣鞠斯特身上。长久的对视里，他们两个都没有动作，没有表情，也没有言语。窗外的天光越来越明亮了。忽然，远处隐隐约约的传来了《马赛曲》的旋律，宪兵转过头去往街上望，罗伯斯庇尔也眯起眼睛试图迎着刺目的阳光看清外界的情景，只有圣鞠斯特背着朝阳，仍旧将眼神锁在罗伯斯庇尔身上。《马赛曲》的声音越来越响亮，舞台上灯光渐暗，最终只剩下一片黑暗。

  
——幕缓合。乐声却久久没有消失。


End file.
